


Baby One More Time

by Boyd



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyd/pseuds/Boyd
Summary: Boy you got me blinded





	Baby One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> versionist: Kerime

Once Noel opens the front door the light hits out of it and blinds him way more than the outside. The sun is at its zenith, dust on the grass, and he can be certain July has come again. It’s been a while since the last rain, but the earth doesn’t look dried out like the valleys of Nevada. Back then he was here the things were all different, the summer before the last. 

Grey t-shirt of his is sticking to the body. Dark sweat stains appears on it as he was carrying his bag off the station. There wasn’t a living soul on his way home. Empty road.  
Two days ago they got off the plane and took the train to spend the whole night traveling. It was miles away from here, and after that they were taken off into the sky again. And there he is. Back where it all started. The hallway and living room are flooded in the sunlight when he enters. He lost his bag twice, still amazed by the fact he managed to keep the key. The house is really quiet that’s why little noise behind makes him look around. It’s Liam, leaning against the doorway. He’s got the light blue shirt on and Noel never recall him having one. 

He wasn’t preparing to meet him, so standing with his mouth open is probably the very best he can. But Liam smiles. He is smiling all this time since Noel opened the door. The atmosphere is getting pretty melodramatic and he tries to smirk. Liam steps away from the door. 

“I fucking missed you, you know. But if you go on like this, I’ll kick you out with them thingies of yours.” 

He grabs him by the shirt with fists clenched, there is left no space between them and Noel stares him in the eyes, they are heavenly blue. 

“Seen the sea?” Liam asks.

He hums.

“’S good.”

He trusts him and doesn’t ask if anyone’s home. There’s, obviously, no one, cause he is kissing him really slow. Noel lets his guard down after all and takes over him. Liam hits his back against the wall and bites him, slipping away right in his own hands. 

“D’you want a drink?”

Noel can’t figure out at first what he is talking about. It’s his little revenge for all the loneliness. Well, Noel deserves so much, much more. 

“Is there any beer…or sprite?” 

Noel is scratching his head in bewilderment. 

“I’ll see, what I can find.”

“I have to change my t-shirt first… mine is all wet.”

“Right. Don’t go.”

He goes to the kitchen so Noel reaches over, opens the bag and pulls out the first thing he finds. That’s much better.

When he walks in, he sees Liam’s back, he’s humming Ian Brown’s song under his breath. The back of his neck is slightly shimmering of the moist. The edge of his collar’s gotten wet. It’s all because of him, of their cuddling, Noel thinks. Not an hour passed Noel is here and Liam is a mess. 

“Stone roses, innit?”

“Yeah, they are fucking mega.”

Noel looks over his shoulder.

“I can throw some ice in it.”

“No, it will do.”

Noel puts his hand on his waist as he takes the glass of beer. 

They find themselves face to face and just stare for some time. 

“Wanna go out? It’s a bit cooler outside.”

“Yeah.”

Noel agrees. Though all he wants is to stay inside with him. He doesn’t even care about the beer. 

Must be ages have passed last time he went out into the backyard of their house. The air is really wonderful here with the shadow falling over the porch and lawn. Details of the motorcycle is lying around the area. 

“It’s Paul.” Liam explains.

They take a seat on the steps and Noel has a tiny sip. They can hear the buzzing of a wasp hovering over the hydrangeas. It bends over the very flower. Liam lies on his back right on the wood of the porch, he stretches out, and my goodness, how tall he has grown. He is staring at him under his gorgeous eyelashes and Noel puts away his glass to bend over him. 

“Mrs. Willson might see.” Liam warns.

“I don’t give a fuck.”

His words make Liam giggle. Isn’t this what he always dreamed of?”

However, Noel gives him a chaste, little kiss, on his high cheekbone. His skin is so fresh that he could touch him and kiss him like forever. 

Liam closes his eyes. 

“Tell me something.”

Noel smiles, watching him.

“Like, what?”

“Mmhm, let me think.” He smiles with his eyes still closed. 

“Maybe, what bands have you seen?”

Noel snorts.

“They are all boring fuckers. We’re gonna be better.”

“We are.” Liam agrees. “Then you can tell me about the sea and the drugs.”

“It has to be the same story?” He just needs to make it clear.

They both were by the sea, of course, the Irish sea, cold and grey water. It’s not the story Liam wants to hear. 

“Perhaps.”

Noel opens his mouth to speak…

“You can also add how you missed me.” Liam takes him by the hand and squeezes it.

But, in truth, Noel wishes he could tell him, that in this whole journey, the longest of his life, he only missed his Liam. That he wanted all this to end, and to never end at the same time, just to be with his Liam again. That there was no sea to compare with the shortest glance Liam would ever throw at him. And there were no drugs of all he took during these two long years, that helped him to forget Liam for a tiny second. But also there are no words to describe all this. He might try and write a few songs. 

He reaches out to touch his hair. 

It seems, the sunlight could be heard, and dear Lord, what a beautiful sound it is.


End file.
